Lock Down
by loseyourself99
Summary: What happens when Taker gets framed for murder can he get out of it with the help of some fellow inmates or will he be trapped in jail for life.
1. Chapter 1

**New story yay check it out**

"Mark Callaway we find you guilty of all charges. We sentence you to life in prison." I looked up in shock at the jury's word I was innocent I never murdered anyone. The bailiff walked over and handcuffed me and started walking me down a hallway out through a backdoor and onto a prison bus. I just sat there staring out the window thinking I've never committed a crime before in my life so what in the world would make them think I committed murder.

A half an hour later the bus stopped in front of a big prison with barbed wire fences that seemed to be electrical I guess to make sure nobody tried to break out. A guard led me and the other prisoners out of the bus. We stood there in front of four officers two were armed with the guns the other armed with tasers. I figured the ones with guns were more advanced and the ones with tasers were less experienced. The guards led us into a room with a door that locked automatically. " Michael "Mike" Mizanin you're in for armed robbery." I looked at him shocked he looked kinda small to be pulling off armed robbery. "Glenn Jacobs you're in again but this time for murder what do you have to say for yourself" he just looked around the guard just smirked "Or are you going to plead the fifth again." I looked at him he actually smiled at that one. Then the guard looked at me "Which bring me to you Mr. Callaway you're in for murder also, your first crime so you wanted to do big huh" .

"Well gentlemen you are here because society has throne you away in order for us to deal with you." He said pacing the room. "Allow me to introduce yourself my name is R." we all just stared at him "My name is R Truth I'm your worst nightmare born. This is Officer Cena, Morrison, Ziggler, and the lovely head guard Ms. Guerrero." He said then walked out the room "Excuse me scum of the Earth follow me" She said leading us back into the jail. She smiled "Welcome to cell block S" I looked at her she just smiled "S for scumbags" I nodded I should've known she would say that. Cena unlocked the cell and pushed me in along with Glenn. He just looked at me "Hey" he said gruffly I nodded "Hey" then he laid on the bottom bunk "You can have top" I just nodded. He just chuckled "you'll see why I gave it to you in the morning."

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a screeching noise and fell off the top bunk onto the floor. Where Glenn just laughed and helped me up. "Well since were going to be living together till death let me introduce myself I'm Glenn but you can call me Kane" I smiled "Taker" he smirked "Interesting name" I shrugged "My mother started calling me that and the name just stuck. I looked at him wondering "Why are we in Cell Block S. he tilted his head "Cause A-L is occupied by women." My eyes widened he smiled yeah we have lunch and dinner together" I looked at him "What about breakfast" he shook his head "Nope but be grateful were not stuck with men all day long." I nodded that was better than nothing. "What now' he looked to me we wait" About five minutes later the guards came to let us out into the yard we all stood out there talking and I just followed Kane because I had no idea who was dangerous and who was safe. "Those are Uso's just stay away from them there not dangerous but there nothing but trouble." I nodded and followed him further he pointed to the fence "That's the slit" I looked at him funny "The slit" he nodded "That's where all the fun goes down." He told me "The slit is the hole in fence where you could go and meet all the female inmates just don't get caught or you're going to the box for three weeks." I nodded we walked over to a group of guys who were standing there talking "This is Randy, Shawn, and Mike. You probably remember him from when we first got in here" I nodded. "I'm Taker" I told them they nodded we stood around talking about the guards and anything else that really came up.

**Well that's it for now review=update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter a little short read the bottom if you want to know what's going on with my other stories. **

When we woke up the next morning I was just wondering when they would let us take a shower. I hopped off my bunk and saw that Kane was still asleep I shook him trying to get him up until he that is. "What the hell was that for" I yelled at him he looked at me "Don't be in too much of a hurry to get in the shower." I just stared at him "Why" he smirked and stood up "This week were on B schedule which means when they the door you have exactly twenty seconds to get into the shower and three minutes to get clean." I got confused and my face must have said so because he continued to explain " There's one thing about B schedules that never changes there's always one guy in there who's nothing but trouble to run into." He said watching the guards unlock the cell. He turned to me "Oh yeah hold onto to the soap like your life depends on it." He said then dashed out of the cell I thought for a brief second and ran like a bat out hell.

After showers we all sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast and playing cards. Me, Kane, Randy, and Shawn were looked in an intense battle of wits "Go fish" Randy told Shawn I decided to break in some conversation "Where's Miz" I asked them "In the box" they told me I was shocked "What did he do so early we just got here" Randy just smiled "He shocked a guard right in the mouth." I sighed "Well why'd he do that" I asked Kane looked at me "He's not wrapped tight." I nodded he didn't seem like he was on Earth with the rest of us.

"So Randy how's that pretty little wife of yours" Kane asked Randy. I thought Randy would be mad at the comment "She's good and so is the little one." Kane nodded. "How's Amy" Randy asked Kane, Kane just gave a confused look Randy sighed "Your GIRLFRIEND" Kane still looked confused then he snapped his fingers "Oh Amy the woman with the triplet little baby boy's." Shawn looked at him skeptically "Yeah your kids". Kane smacked his forehead and got up "I'm gonna call the kids and Amy." We all nodded then I just had to know "How old are his kids" I asked them "Five months" Randy replied to me. I nodded

After we finished eating breakfast we all went out into the yard and I walked over to the fence and looked over at all the women they all looked… "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT" I screamed Kane walked over laughing that's Kharma he tells me "Is that a woman" I asked him he smiled "Yeah she's pregnant" I looked at him he just nodded and walked over to a guy and punched him. "Kane what are doing" I asked him. You gotta make a name for yourself around here with that I walked off.

**Next Chapter will be my usual length I'm suffering a severe case of writer's block I'll try to update Family Count's tomorrow evening and No helping it I'm just stuck. Well remember review=update See ya Byez**


End file.
